draconian_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Yamanaka
Magical Idol Bio Rina is a half-mexican high school student of the Nana Mizuki academy and one of the successful J-Pop Idols of the current era, and like her best friend Adriana, used to be a disciple of the former martial arts teacher Natalie Volkova. As a child, met with four people that later would become the Rhythm Battlers during an exchange student program, and since them, she befriended all of them, especially Carlos. She enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts with the motive of rescuing her younger sister Sayaka from the dark hands of Don Z. Gameplay Her power source, the Mahou Chikara, is inheritable from generation to generation, and she's a descendant of warriors bred by the Japanese Gods from the Divine Dimension, of which they are referred as the Mahou Sentouki, from the side of her father Yoshiro. The minimum age to manifest is 13, which is the age her sister Sayaka currently has. Freestyle Combat Pop is a mix of Freestyle Combat (not to be confused with Mixed Martial Arts by the way) with Pop (J-Pop to be more specific). Her musical motif is obvious, as she's a famous Idol Singer whose wonderful voice is inherited by her mexican mother, Daniela (see "Fun fact" below for more details). Training add super abilities when beign trains. Movelist Special Moves * Mahou Sphere: She launches a pink colored sphere with her two hands. Can be performed in air too. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Comet Charge, has her energy ball expanded twice and deals more damage. * Mahou Slash: She conjures a pink colored sword and swings it upward, slashing her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Slicer, has the sword swinginig five times in succession. * Mahou Capture: She conjures a pink colored whip and wraps it towards her opponent, dragging him/her closer to herself. Serves as a Combo Opener once her opponent is close to her. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Trap, has two pink whips which drags her opponent faster upon making contact. * Mahou Reflector: She conjures a pink shield that reflects her opponent's incoming projectiles. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Force Field, has the shield that covers her entirely and lasts for three additional seconds. * Mahou Teleport: She teleports to the other side, tresspassing projectiles and other attacks. Stronger versions go farther. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Powerport has the teleport weaponized which deals three hits in contact and serves as a Combo Opener. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Mahou Final Symphony:'' Rina prepares by snapping her fingers as she says "Here I come!" and then dashes towards her opponent. If the move connects, she starts to hit him/her with five flash steps coming from different directions in form of a star as she says "Mahou Final Symphony!". Later, she launches a big Mahou Comet Charge in the air to the direction of her opponent, causing a big explosion from the area, sending him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Rina starts to spin elegantly and then blows a kiss to the camera as she raises her left arm with enthusiasm and says "I will bring happiness to the spotlight!" before she goes to her Freestyle Combat Pop stance. Match Point Rina conjures a pink microphone from her left hand, raises her right hand in victory and says "My ''Mahou Chikara never ends!". Victory Pose Rina gives a wave with her hands as if she's thanking her fans, then she spins and makes a heart sign as the camera focuses closely on her. Pink colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Eeh!? I just fought with a cosplayer of me? Arienai!" * (vs. Carlos) "Gomen ne, sweetheart. I never intended to hurt you." * (vs. Joaquín) "Adri-chan will never get you if you don't leave your womanizing tendencies." * (vs. Adriana) "Yay! I finally bested you this time, amiga!" * (vs. Iván) "A bit of payback for that one prank ten years ago, my jokey friend." * (vs. Takeru) "Daijobu, Takkun. You're now atoning for that one order from your father." * (vs. Murdock) "It's my idea or why the Rap music is so rough? No offense." * (vs. Shantel) "Perhaps we are not different. After all, we are role models to follow." * (vs. Jacob) "And that's how you used to protect me? You should be ashamed." * (vs. Natalie) "This is not the Natalie-sensei I knew years ago. Onegai, go back to your senses!" * (vs. Damian) "Unlike you, I'm not a vain selfie taker. However, I do have photos of my pets." * (vs. Garrett) "You just shouts out loud! Can you tone down your screams a bit?" * (vs. Reggie) "Do you like pets? I have ones in my house!" * (vs. Tomas) "Me, joining your carnival? No, thanks. I'm not doing Gravure stuff again." * (vs. Fong) "Arigato, Fong-san. I'm looking forward to your next movie." * (vs. Kastor) "There's no time to lose, Kastor-sensei. My sister needs me!" * (vs. Don Z) "I thought you kidnapped Sayaka-chan... I judged you badly." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I can't allow an evildoer like you conquer the lovely place that is Earth!" * (vs. Valerie) "You're not going to take my sweetheart out, Yandere Hickenbottom!" * (vs. John) "Say hi to your daughter from my part, Holt-san!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Why are you doing? This is not the Hiroto I saw on TV!" * (vs. Marion) "I didn't knew that Natalie-sensei had a close friend in first place!" * (vs. Patrick) "Unlike certain people, you seem to like my songs!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Thank you for giving me the will to continue with my life, Father Amadeus." * (vs. Raystrom) "It's no secret you're a fan of mine, Raystrom-san." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Good to know that there's still hope in your dimension, captain!" Arcade Prologue (Rina is wearing her J-Pop Idol outfit from her profile above in a concert. She's seen singing in front of the audience.) Rina Yamanaka, The Magical Idol. She's a famous J-Pop singer whose songs acheived #1 in popularity lists, all thanks to her natural voice, inherited from her late mexican mother Daniela Solís. (Rina, now wearing her high school uniform, reads a note sent by a mysterious person.) However, she noticed the misterious disappearance of her younger sister Sayaka and proceeds to read a note which says: "If you want your sister back, win the 13th Interdimensional Rhytmic Arts Tournament. I'll be waiting! Signed by: Don Z". Earlier on, she fought against a group of army men from an unknown dimensión. (She's now holding the invitation for the tournament that her friend Carlos sent days ago, and is looking to the sky, swearing that she will rescue her sister.) Believed that Don Z kidnapped her sister, Rina decides to enter the tournament with the hope of rescuing Sayaka from his clutches. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Natalie Volkova Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Russian Roulette. Rina walks peacefully in the streets... that is until her Mahou Senses detected an incoming object upwards. It shows a knife, trying to hit her, but fortunately she rolls and evades it. Said weapon makes contact with the ground as a voice is heard.) * ????: "Surprised to see me, Rina?" (Rina then sees Natalie, who lands to the scene and grabs the knife.) * Rina: "Natalie-sensei?" * Natalie: "Correction... Natalie the Bone-Breaking Assassin!" * Rina: "What's happening to you?" * Natalie: "By orders of the future master of Earth, you're going to die... prepare!" (Natalie procedes to attack Rina and grabs her with a hold that sends the J-Pop Idol to the ground as she goes to her Commando Skambo stance.) * Rina: "I'll make you react back to your senses, teacher!" (Rina gets up and decides to defend herself as she goes to her Freestyle Combat Pop stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Natalie starts to recover her consciousness. Rina runs towards and grabs her arm to get up.) * Natalie: "What happened?" * Rina: "Daijobu desu ka, Natalie-sensei?" * Natalie: "I never knew that I killed a lot of innocent people." * Rina: "Why?" * Natalie: "The shadow figure... brainwashed me. He ordered me to do their bidding. I tainted my hands with their blood." * Rina: "That's the reason why you attempted to kill me earlier." * Natalie: "Forgive me, Rina... I don't deserve to live."' '(Natalie grabs her knife and attempts to stab herself in the stomach, but Rina stops the process and then she saves her knife.)' * Rina: "Are you ''kichigai (Translation: crazy)? You need to return to the Natalie-sensei I knew years ago." * Natalie: "I failed both you and Adriana. The world doesn't need me." * Rina: "Remember that you trained me and Adri-chan." * Natalie: "But how? The Russian Government is now pursing me for eternity." * Rina: "You need to return to the League of Spies, they believed you first." (Natalie thinks for five seconds, then she changes her opinion.) * Natalie: "Now that you said it... I'm going to clean my act." (Natalie then hugs Rina for ten seconds.) * Rina: "Arigato... Natalie-sensei." * Natalie: "I must go now... take care of yourself in the tournament." * Rina: "No hay problema, profesora." (Translation: "No problem, teacher.") (Natalie runs and then leaves the scene, jumping far away. Rina starts to have a tear in her left eye, out of happiness.) * Rina: "I'm glad my teacher is back to her former self." Tournament Finals - VS. Adriana Salazar Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, two cute girls are fighting for the big prize! Introducing first... The Magical Idol: Rina Yamanaka! And her oponent... her BFF, The Hot-Blooded Luchadora: Adriana Salazar!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Adriana: "Hey, Rina-chan!" * Rina: "Adriana? I can't believe you're my fellow finalist!" * Adriana: "¡Exacto! Everyone was shocked for my incredible performance." * Rina: "By the way, I need to win the tournament for one reason." (Both shake their hands before the match.) * Adriana: "What's the matter, Rina? Don't tell me you're searching for your sister." * Rina: "I will explain later, Adri-chan, but first, let's settle this match!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Adriana, Rina is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Rina Yamanaka!" * Rina: "How's that, amiga?" * Adriana: "Really I did understimate you, Rina-chan." (Rina helps Adriana to get up and both hug to each other much to the awe to the crowd. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Rina: "¡No puede ser! My Mahou Senses didn't detect this anomaly." * Adriana: "It must be a surprise visit. Just pay attention." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Rina Yamanaka." * Rina: "First of all, where are you talking about?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Adriana: "Don't do it, carnala. The place you're going is dangerous." * Rina: "I need to rescue my sister... trust me! I will return." * Adriana: "Go ahead... do it for your family, Rina-chan." (Rina decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Rina gets out of it.) ' * Rina: "Where's the mysterious being you are talking about, messenger?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Rina: "I knew it! He's the man who took Sayaka as hostage!" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Rina: "Don Z will rue the day he messed with my family!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Rina Yamanaka. You will need it." '(The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Rina.) * Don Z: "You just came in time, Rina. Let's discuss." * Rina: "Tell me... Where's my sister?" * Don Z: "Don't worry, she's safe in this place." * Rina: "Liar! You kidnapped her!" * Don Z: "It was the shadow figure, you must believe me." * Rina: "I know your true intentions, lolicon." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "If you're not listening to me... then I will respond you through combat!" * Rina: "Fine by me, because you will pay for taking my only living relative out of the house." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Rina: "Now... bring my sister back!" * Don Z: "Okay, you got it!" (Then Don Z gets up and reveals that Rina's sister, Sayaka Yamanaka, a thirteen year old japanese girl with short black hair resembling Hotaru Tomoe, wearing an indigo colored blouse with black pants, is already safeguarded in a shelter, she shows up in front of her sister.) * Sayaka (voiced by Sandy Fox): "Nee-chan!" (Sayaka runs and hugs her sister for ten seconds.) * Rina: "You're safe, sister." * Sayaka: "Gomen ne, nee-chan. Doctor Giga is a monster!"' '(They get off of the hug as Don Z explains what really happened.)' * Don Z: "Listen to me, I was ordered by him to do the dirty job of kidnapping Sayaka, but I refused. However, Doctor Giga had a Plan B and sent some Argonian Soldiers to fight you, Rina. While you're distracted defeating them, Doctor Giga was hiding in the shadows and... that happened." * Rina: "So, you didn't kidnapped her." * Sayaka: "However, you did save me. I owe you one, Donnie." * Don Z: "Thanks, Sayaka." * Rina: "Did you called him Donnie, sister?" * Sayaka: "He's not that bad, Rina-chan." * Rina: "Now, where's Doctor Giga's location?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Rina: "Don Z, please send my sister back to home... I will take care of Doctor Giga!" '(Rina shakes hands with Don Z and lets him to take care of her sister Sayaka and both leave. Then, she goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, she pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Rina goes forward to the tunnel, she stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.)' * ????: "The Magical Idol in person! I knew that Donovan Zambrano failed me all along." * Rina: "So you must be Doctor Giga!" '(The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.)' * Doctor Giga: "Of course! I will become the future master of this pathetic world." * Rina: "Why did you kidnapped my sister?" * Doctor Giga: "I felt that she's start to manifest that strange power source like yours called Mahou Chikara, so I decided to kidnap her in order to do my brainwashing experiment so she will become my trump card." * Rina: "Are you going to transform her into your personal pawn?" * Doctor Giga: "What do you expect? She was going to help me with my interdimensional conquest that I already started earlier ago, had it not for Don Z flipping me off!" * Rina: "So you brainwashed both Natalie-sensei and Jacob too?" * Doctor Giga: "As a matter of fact, yes." * Rina: "This means you controlled them like mindless drones." * Doctor Giga: "You get the idea!" '(Rina is getting angry towards Doctor Giga's actions.)' * Rina: "Humans may be flawed... but they are not toys for your cruel experiments!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you insulting my methods?" * Rina: "''Yurusan! Prepare to meet what my Mahou Chikara is made for..." (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Rina and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Insolent child! Once I finish with you, I will take over your precious Earth!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Rina: "Your dimensional conquest is over, Doctor Giga!" * Doctor Giga: "You think you have won? You will enjoy the scorching hell soon!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Rina: "You are fucking mad!" * Doctor Giga: "Say goodbye to this world, bitch." (Then Rina looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Rina: "Bad news for you... I had to leave. My fans need me." * Doctor Giga: "What? This means you're already leaving?" * Rina: "I wouldn't have to interrupt, but in a few minutes, you are already dead... Sayonara!" (Rina gives Doctor Giga a regal salute like a princess and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "Onore, Yamanaka Rina!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut the next day at the press conference, where Rina is being interviewed by many reporters from different media companies.) * Reporter #1: "Tell me, Yamanaka-san. It's true that did you save your sister?" * Rina: "Yes! At first I believed that it was Don Z. But later I discovered that Doctor Giga really kidnapped her. Fortunately, I had to stop his atrocities." * Reporter #2: "Where's she now?" * Rina: "Don Z is now caretaking her as a way to atone for his misdeeds. They manage to have a good intergenerational friendship!" * Reporter #3: "Rina-chan, we finally revealed that you're dating your childhood friend Carlos Velásquez. Our cameramen followed you and him kissing and holding hands." * Reporter #4: "It seems that your career is over." * Rina: "Yes! I admit... I'm dating Carlos... because he's my sweetheart..." (Rina starts to cry after confessing her secret to the press, shocking them in process.) * Rina: "I'm sorry... I have failed my fans, but I need to reveal that fact because... I love him so much... but I never wanted my musical career to be endangered because of that... and for this reason... I'm retiring from the music industry!" (Rina gets up and leaves the press conference, running in a depressive state.) * Rina: "Gomenasai!" * Reporter #2: "Incredible. I can't believe a girl like that broke the "No-Date" clause." * Reporter #1: "And there goes another Fallen Idol." (The screen fades to black and then we see a newspaper with the headlines: "Her Idol days are over! Rina Yamanaka confesses secret affair with her childhood friend Carlos!". Then we cut outside of the Tokyo Tower, where Rina is seen standing outside of the entrance. Adriana notices her.) * Adriana: "Rina-chan?" * Rina: "I'm not in good mood now, Adriana." * Adriana: "What happened to you?" * Rina: "I had to retire from the music industry." (Adriana then approaches Rina and questions.) * Adriana: "Why?" * Rina: "Because I choose my love for Carlos over my musical carreer." * Adriana: "Tranquila. Not because you're in love with my primo, you shouldn't abandon your profession." * Rina: "It is true, amiga... J-Pop Idols aren't allowed to date, and I broke the vow." * Adriana: "That's not true. In fact, there are fans who still like your music." * Rina: "Really?" * Adriana: "Just watch this." (Adriana grabs her Smartphone and puts on it a video where Rina's fanbase are worried for the current status of their favorite Idol. The camera focuses on the video.) * Fan #1: "Please come back, Rina-chan!" * Fan #2: "We need your voice again!" * Fan #3: "Don't let that a strict policy can't allow to show your true feelings!" * Fan #1: "In fact, we accept your confession!" (We cut back to Adriana and Rina.) * Adriana: "See... your fans are more worried for your carrer rather than some baseless and stupid chismes." * Rina: "I thought they abandoned me... I was wrong. My fans are still trusting me." * Adriana: "Then, it's the adequate moment to return what you are doing best... J-Pop." * Rina: "What I would do? Every known agency wouldn't allow me to sign again ever since the reveal." * Adriana: "Sign with Fulgor Estelar. Not only you will have more creative control, but also they will allow you to continue your relationship with my cousin without a problem." (Rina thinks over for five seconds and then gives Adriana a big hug for ten seconds, and then she's determined to return to the music industry.) * Rina: "Thanks, amiga! You finally opened my eyes... and from now on... I will start over again!" (The screen fades to black and then we see a newspaper with the headlines: "What a comeback! Rina returns to the music business and prepares new album, debuting as a songwriter by her own merits.". Later we cut to a concert where Rina, now wearing a pink bustier and skirt, is seen on stage as she thanks her fanbase.) * Rina: "Thank you for allowing me back to this wonderful world of J-Pop... Tonight, I'm going to sing my new single called "Forbidden Heart", written by yours truly." (The crowd cheers as Rina starts to sing.) * Rina (v/o): "Ever since I returned to the music industry. I have more fans than before... and that's good! Not only that, the male fans are still dreaming of me even if I finally got the love of my life: Carlos Vélasquez." (Then we cut to a park in afternoon where we see Rina and Carlos chatting.) * Rina (v/o): "And because of that, I'm no longer worrying about those privacy-stealing paparazzos... or perhaps not." (Just when Rina is about to kiss Carlos, her Mahou Senses detected a strange presence.) * Carlos: "What's wrong?" * Rina: "Someone's trying to ruin my career again." * Carlos: "I thought that signing with Fulgor Estelar would have you more freedom with your personal life." * Rina: "Wait a minute... something is not right." (The strange presence is none another than Damian Williams, who's sneaking behind a tree, holding his Smartphone, trying to take a photo of them kissing. Rina turns around and then blows a Mahou Kiss to him, paralyzing the WWE Superstar with a comical effect of heart eyes on him.) * Damián: "I'm feeling... a strange sensation... in my body..." (Damian passes out of the effect of the Mahou Kiss. Rina giggles while Carlos is surprised.) * Carlos: "Is that Damian Williams?" * Rina: "Of course!" (Then Rina finally kisses Carlos in the mouth for ten seconds.) * Rina: "I love you, sweetheart." * Carlos: "I love you too, Rina-chan." (Later the same day, we cut to the Yamanaka residence as Rina, who is now wearing her schoolgirl uniform, returns to her home.) * Rina: "I'm back, Sayaka-chan!" * Sayaka: "Rina-neechan... you must see this!" (For her surprise, her sister Sayaka is seen floating with an indigo colored aura surrounding her.) * Rina: "Sayaka?" * Sayaka: "What's happening to me? I feel that I'm starting to develop superpowers." * Rina: "That's the power source of my family: Mahou Chikara. You finally reached the minimum age of manifestation, nee-chan." * Sayaka: "This means I'm now a mutant?" * Rina: "I will go for... Mahou Shoujo, sister." * Sayaka: "Really?!" (However, the aura dissipates as Sayaka gets off of her floating phase and falls to the floor through her rear part with a cartoony sound. Rina got shocked for the impact.) * Rina: "Daijobu desu ka?" * Sayaka: "I'm fine, sister!" * Rina: "Be more careful next time!" (Fortunately, Sayaka gets up quickly and then Rina just shrugs at the camera while the screen makes a black cut out hole surrounding her head before going black.) Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters